The present invention relates to an electronic drive system for droplet spray generation and, more particularly to an electronic drive system for use in a droplet spay generator for an air-freshening device.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a low cost electronic drive system for a droplet generator using a micro-controller to implement signal generation and timing elements of a circuit to drive the droplet generator.